Sparkshower
I'll add more later Appearance A tall and long-necked SkyWing dragonet, Sparkshower has smooth shiny vermilion scales with thick coal-black claws and long curvy horns. His large wings are a lighter red with a unique looking pattern to them. White and golden spark patterns decorate the membranes of his veined wings like if they were igniting fiery flowers bursting at high speed. A dragon might resemble it to fireworks exploding when he flaps his wings rapidly. He has soft orange eyes and an amber curved underbelly. Personality Sparkshower is a bright and prideful dragonet with an admiration for his tribe. He is one to actually have a curiosity for the history of his family's legacy having had militaristic members for generations and the many wars that took place in his kingdom's home. This often leads to him exceling in his history class often scoring a perfect grade to which he guarantees is his favorite subject to learn about in school, much to his friends' surprise. He is a dragon who prefers to follow the traditions of his tribe than make up his own rules mostly with celebrations, family gatherings, and picnics. One special tradition that his family takes seriously is when they celebrate how the tribe forged the Sky Kingdom from when the Scorching took place and the SkyWings took the lands from the scavengers and became an independent tribe. On that special day, Sparkshower likes to appreciate that day with fireworks that he himself creates being an excellent designer. He likes to watch as the fireworks ignite and zoom up to the sky and explode shattering into dazzling colors in the dark of night. Singing is also in favor of his always wanting to sing about life as a SkyWing as he stretches his wings and flies into the blue empty void known as the sky. He is also very talkative eager in sharing his knowledge to his friends about new discoveries but will get annoyed when they don't listen or get too distracted in rather boring things in his point of view. There are times when he can be arrogant thinking his tribe to be the best of Pyrrhia being a problem as they come out as rude remarks and a lifted chin. He admires Queen Ruby's rule believing her rule as finally bringing peace to his tribe and never being under the shadow and fears of ex-Queen Scarlet whom he viewed as a scary warmonger who dragged down his tribe into a cold war of bloodshed and loss. Some of the battles he came to describe as being close to the shocking battles he reads in scrolls from long ago. Even so he wishes to join the military when he leaves school and continue his father's legacy as a well-honored and proud soldier ready to serve his tribe well. History Spark was hatched in a small town in the Sky Kingdom to a military veteran named Dowitcher and to a baker named Kite whom both loved their son dearly and a year later he became a big brother to Jade. Growing up, Spark was taught the culture of the SkyWings and the many traditions his family followed. He was a little one with so many questions especially how his family came from a line of seasoned soldiers. Dowitcher proudly told the days when he was a commander who lead a wing of soldiers into battle especially the Great War and how they had fought side by side with the MudWings. This awed Spark into wanting to learn more about the war history. During school in history class, he would be the student who would pay more attention and ask more questions which interested his history teacher. He quickly advanced in that specific class yearning to learn and studied for the tests. He was intelligent and withheld great knowledge about the history and the past of SkyWing culture. He became a prideful and patriotic young student. At age five, he was top student in his history class and would often be in the library learning more about soldiers and the past wars nibbling on strips of venison. He had grown an interest on fireworks as well crafting the most exceptional and most colorful fireworks with help from other designers to which he'd ignite on the Scorching Day. He grew fond of that particular holiday knowing that the Scorching Day had been a time when the dragons and scavengers were at war and how the SkyWings had taken the largest piece of land and had formed the independent Sky Kingdom. It was a time to celebrate whether in family gatherings and picnics and launch fireworks into the sky and watch them explode in dazzling patterns and showers of light. All the SkyWings in his town would come together to celebrate the special day and it'd turn into a huge feast. Spark would be among the crowd singing and dancing all afternoon. Then when the sky would fade to black and the stars would twinkle it was time for the fireworks. He and others would blow fire on the string that would set the fireworks on fire and shoot them up in the Sky. He would watch in awe as they flew up like a comet and then there would be an amazing light show as they popped in different colors followed by a loud boom. He would 'ooo' and 'awe' along with crowd and would shout 'Happy Scorching Day!'. It was also a good thing because sometimes they'd give thanks to Queen Ruby for giving them peace by putting flowers in the large statue that was in the middle of the plaza. Though Spark had been three years old when Queen Scarlet had come back to the Sky Kingdom he had feared her from the stories his father had told him about. How she had been a violent and warmonger and how he had prayed happily now that Queen Ruby had brought peace and prosperity to the tribe but most importantly how life had flourished. Spark being inspired vowed to grow up into a strong soldier who would protect his beloved tribe and serve his queen. He had grown to love his tribe and the culture they had. How he would stretch his large wings and hunt down in the grassy meadows with Jade and his friends. Though he didn't know much about other tribes he often wondered if they were as loyal to their own kind as much as his tribe was. Even so the thought wouldn't be something he would hold curiosity for rather dismissing it and doing something else. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (QuinnEndlessSummer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets